Sleeping bags are rated by their ability to handle certain temperature extremes. For example, a sleeping bag may be rated to −10° F. or −30° F. When using a sleeping bag that is rated for a cooler environment, the sleeping bag can be too warm when used in a warmer environment. The typical solution is for a user to have multiple sleeping bags rated for different temperatures. This is expensive and sometimes may still leave the user with a sleeping bag that is too warm for the encountered weather when temperature conditions which may not be as cold as expected.
Therefore, in order to be able to adjust to ever-changing temperatures, what is needed is a sleeping bag that offers temperature regulation through increased breathability and the ability to allow an occupant to “cool down” without requiring the occupant to fully open the sleeping bag.